


Ride to the Rescue

by ami_ven



Category: American Girl Dolls - All Media Types, American Girls: Felicity - Various Authors
Genre: Community: writerverse, F/M, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 16:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2588222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity gets a letter from Ben, and sets out at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "ride on" (498 words exactly)

“You’re a good girl, Penny,” murmured Felicity, stroking her horse’s neck. “You’re a wonderful, marvelous, darling girl.”

It had begun to rain some time ago, a dripping rain that hung in the gray air, but Felicity could not think of stopping, not yet. Only two days ago, she had been safe and warm. She had been staying at the house of a cousin to her best friend, Elizabeth, until _the letter_ had come. It was from Ben, but not by his hand, and Felicity’s heart had not ceased pounding since.

True to his word, Ben had stayed to serve the years he owed to Felicity’s father, but in the fall of 1777, the war was still going on, and he wanted to join. Felicity’s last sight of Ben had been of him walking away, off to war, wearing the uniform that Felicity had sewn for him, pockets full of food from Mother, letters to vouch his good character from Father, a small sewing kit from practical Nan, a tin whistle from William, a sticky kiss from baby Polly… and the blue satin ribbon that Felicity had worn around her neck when Ben had escorted her to the Governor’s Ball.

Ben’s letter had been written by a man from his regiment, who explained that Ben had been wounded, quite badly, though he would certainly recover. But the army would need to move on, and Ben was not strong enough to go with them.

_I’ve left a small amount of money with an innkeeper_ , the soldier wrote. _I fear it will not be enough. I do not know what relation you are to him, Miss Merriman, but if my letter should arrive too late, know that Benjamin Davidson served his country well, saving the lives of his fellows with the act that wounded him. If you do reach him in time, please give him my regards…_

The fog cleared a little as Felicity and Penny entered another town. The inn door was open, here, and a woman stood in it, sweeping dirt out into the street. She was wholly unremarkable except for the blue satin ribbon on the neck of her bodice.

Felicity tumbled from the saddle. “Madame,” she said. “Begging your pardon, but where did you get that ribbon?” The woman scowled, and she added quickly, “Only, I know a young man who—”

“Oh, Mr. Davidson!” said the woman. She introduced herself as the wife of the innkeeper, and led Felicity upstairs to a tiny, dark room with a single window, a single bed and—

“Ben!”

He blinked at her as she ran across the room to stand beside his bed. “Lissie?”

His leg was heavily bandaged, and his face was flushed, his eyes a little glassy as he struggled to focus. Ben managed a smile, which promptly fell. “Oh, Lissie, I had to trade your ribbon for my medicine and—”

She took his hand and squeezed. “You won’t need the ribbon to remember me anymore, Ben.”

THE END


End file.
